100 Theme Challange: OC
by Mrfipp
Summary: Based on the LiveJounral 100 theme challange. Centered around my KH OCs, to allow a better understanding of their history.


-1Fipp: Here is my new project, based on the 100 theme challenge. I will have five themes per chapter, and they will all center around my OCs since they are more fun to write for, and to allow you readers to know more about them.

1. Introduction

Tom jumped from out of the Gummi Ship and to the ground. Looking around he breathed in the air.

"Been a while since I was 'ere." he said as he started to walk forward. "Last time I was 'ere the whole world was going to 'ell."

The world he was on was the Hallow Bastion. Not long ago, some kid, about his age he heard, had destroyed the evil witch that was living here, making it livable for the former residents. When he heard about this he hopped the first Gummi Ship and came here.

The massive castle looked like it was seen better days, another thing Tom had heard is that it would be dismantled and used to rebuild the town. Though Tom was a little sad to see such an impressive building taken apart, he knew it was fair since it was made up of the old kingdom. There was a rumor going around that Leon and his friends would take charge in the world's restoration, Tom though he might give them a hand if he could.

"I wonder what I should do first?" he asked himself, pushing past several people. Tom then teleported to higher ground, so he wouldn't feel so constricted.

"Come back here!" Tom turned around at the voice, he saw some random person, a young woman who was short in stature, running through the crowds. "Somebody help me! Someone just stole my clothes!" she pointed to the walls. On the far side of the courtyard, Tom could see someone jump over the wall.

Driven more by curiosity then the need to help that woman, Tom teleported to the wall. He looked down to see a large chasm below, he jumped down, landing on rocks and in puddles until he landed on the large lake at the bottom. He thought it was weird he could stand on the water, in in some places it flowed up.

The boy wandered the chasm, looking for this person, whoever it was. He then heard a splashing behind one of the rocky pillars. He carefully slid the blades out of his arms, incase this person was deadly, Tom carefully crept around it and peered around it, only to quickly turn away, blushing.

"This is the last place I'd expect to see a girl not fully clothed." Just then the side of the pillar he was hiding behind exploded.

"Who's there?" the girl asked, pulling down her shirt. "Come out, or I'll kill you."

"I'd rather avoid any situation in which I get 'urt." Tom came from behind the rock. "You're the girl that lifted those clothes, aren't you?"

"Yup." she replied as she tied a shoe onto her foot, carefully keeping on eye on Tom. "I needed clothes and hers looked like they would fit."

"Well I imagine it would be difficult for someone your size to find something to wear."

"What's that mean?" The girls asked, eye twitching.

"You're short, eh, what's yer name?"

"Tanith." Tanith then ran forward and did the first of many head bashings.

2. Love

It was raining, which was ironic for her since it was her name as well. Rein. She was named this because it was raining the day of her birth, her parents told her that they thought rain was beautiful, a wonderful thing. But she hated it.

Some of the most painful days in her life had happened during the rain. The deaths of her family, friends. The betrayals of many lovers.

Rein tripped and landed in on the cold, wet, muddy ground. She tried to stand up, but could only get to her hands and knees.

"I hate them. I hate them all." she hissed.

"My, what is this?" Rein looked up to see someone walking down the street towards her, he seemed amazingly dry, despite the pouring rain. "What are you doing in this pouring rain?"

"Why do you care?" she asked.

The man kneeled down. "I can feel something coming from you." he then carefully moved a strand dark hair out of her face, revealing both red eyes. "I believe I can help you." he said.

"Help with what?"

"I can feel what's in your heart, I can sense much anger and hatred coming from you."

"And what do you care?"

"It is as I said, I can help you. And I will do that by giving you the power you need."

Rein hesitated for a moment. "I'm listening."

"Do you know what Heartless are?" Rein shook her head. "They are creatures born from the darkness in one's heart, they take on many shapes and sizes and can be extremely powerful. But, if one can take control of them, that person will gain so much power, and with this power, you can make those who have hurt you pay dearly." the man chuckled. "Even with the lives if you wish it so."

"How do I get this power?" Rein asked.

"The answer is simple, join me and live to serve me, and I shall grant you the power you search for, and with this power you can get revenge on those who have caused you pain." dark splotches appeared on various places on the ground around them, the shadows started to rise out of the ground, forming insect-like creatures with glowing golden eyes.

"If you join me, then everything will bow before you. I can give you power you couldn't even seem to dream about before." the man stood up. "I ask you, will you come with me?"

Rein looked up at the man, a brief flash of lightning revealed that underneath his cloak his head was a skull. Yet despite this horrifying appearance, she held no fear of him. "What's your name?" she asked.

"You may call me, the Horned King, child."

"My name is Rein."

"So, Rein, do you join me?"

"Yes."

From that moment on, Rein, driven by the intense heartache she had suffered in her life, vowed that she would make sure that the feeling called 'love' would be crumpled by her wherever she found it.

3. Light

"You know what sucks." Rilixs asked. He, Sobrat and Demrit were sitting on the top of the Incomplete Tower, watching at the bleak and stormy landscape.

"What?" the short Heartless asked.

"This world, I mean It's all dark and depressing. Sad." Rilixs fell backwards, landing on his back. "Sometimes I miss the sun."

"Why? I mean we're going to get rid of the sun right, and everything else as well." Demrit asked. "Right? That was the plan wasn't it?"

"That is the plan," Sobrat sighed. "Idiot." he mumbled under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

"I said Idaho."

"Oh. Let's go to Idaho one day!" the green Heartless cheered. "Oh drat, I just remembered that we're gonna destroy Idaho too." Demrit was now sulking.

"What were you saying about the sun?" Sobrat asked the Nobody.

"It's just that the sun feels better when I sleep."

"Don't you spend most of your day sleeping?" Demrit asked.

"Yeah, but still."

"Then why not make a sun? You can create illusions, right?"

"I can, but it's really not the same thing." Rilixs sighed. "I don't even really get why I'm talking about this with you two of all people."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Sobrat asked.

"You guys are Heartless, you are rejected by the light, and you reject it."

"HA! Like you're one to ask! You're a Nobody buddy! You're rejected by both the light and the darkness! You don't even have a heart! So can you honestly say that, even if you're a Nobody and have no heart!?"

"My Somebody used to love the warmth of the sun, but I became a Nobody. During my brief time with Organization XIII, Xemnas promised our hearts, but we, and when I say 'we' I'm also talking about Axon and Yuquzx-"

"I didn't know you guys were in Organization XIII." Sobrat said.

"We were, but only for a short time, anyway, did you think that the fact that our names each had an 'x' in it was just by chance?"

"I did." Demrit said.

Rilixs sighed. "After we realized that it was only a pipe dream, we came here." the lazy Nobody then placed his hands under his head, and closed his heavy eyelids. "After all, why should other get to enjoy the light that the sun give when we ourselves do not even have to ability to enjoy such a thing. And since we can't, I'll make sure that no one else can enjoy it."

"That's the darkest thing I've ever heard you say. Normally you're all lax and stuff."

"Ironic, isn't it, and this whole conversation began with us talking about the light and warmth of the sun."

4. Dark

He fell onto the ground, which was not a pleasant thing to do in the first moments of life. The person stood up and looked around the room, the machines around him were familiar, yet he had never seen them with his own eyes.

"This was interesting." a voice said. He turned around to see two people, one with black hair, the other with black demonic wings. The latter had asked that.

"Who are you?" he asked the black haired one. He briefly shook his head. "I think I remember,"

"You know these things too?" the winged one asked.

"We're all the same person, aren't we?" the first one asked, looking up to the large heart-shaped portal beyond them.

"I think we are." the black haired one said. He made to leave, but was struck in the back by and explosion. The winged one turned to see the first one, still facing the portal, but his hand was opened, facing where the blast had come from.

"If we are truly the same person," he said, turning his head back to the winged one. "then having each of us alive would not be a good thing, would it?" he then held out his hand, darkness formed, though weak for a moment, exploded into a long staff with a demonic wing-like blade on each end. "There can only be one of us." he then quickly dashed forward and sliced at the black-haired one. He fell to the ground, and vanished into the darkness.

He then appeared out of the ground and sliced at his opponent, who summoned his own weapon and blocked the attack, both of them were then forced away from each other, landing on the other side of the room.

The winged one flew into the air and threw down various blasts of darkness down at the dark one, but he jumped out of the way, dodging each blast and returned the fire, but the winged one barrel-rolled in the air, swiftly flying out of the way of the blasts and dived at the dark one, a blade of darkness formed in his hand and he sliced at him, but the dark one moved out of the way and brought his staff down and slammed the shaft down onto his back and stabbed him right between his wings.

"The same person cannot exist twice as the same time, that is just impossible." he then drove the blade further into the winged one's back, right through the body, killing him. "So all that are not the strongest, must die." he watched as the winged one vanished, as if he had never been at all. "Now, all that remains is Sellis."

5. Seeking Solace

There was nothing.

She was all alone, just like she had been her whole life. While growing up she had never known the real meaning of words like 'home', 'safety', 'family', 'hope', or 'love'.

From the time of her birth she had been told that her existence was not for own, but was solely for another man, one who didn't even consider her a person, but merely addressed her as a 'thing'. She spent the first years of her life like this, her life nothing more then an experiment used to further the man's inhuman experiments.

She thought that this was how she would spend her life, nothing more then the cold, suffocating sterile environment she was born in, never even have taking a step out.

Then it happened. The creatures the man had been also experimenting with had gone out of his control, tearing his work, his life's work, apart. She saw her chance to escape, and she took it and stepped into the outside world.

Though when she left her prison, it was nothing like she expected, though she really didn't know what to expect. They were fires, screaming, chaos all around, she had never been so frightened in her whole life. But despite this, she stood to her resolve not to go back to her former life.

In the end, after the chaos, the panic, the destruction, she was left alone, left alone on the remains of a broken world left with nothing but the dark creatures that the man worked with.

Later, people returned to the world, driving the monsters away, she was glad they were here, now there was someone she could spend time with, she practically craved human interaction of any sort!

But, they didn't appear to have the same interest in making friends that she did, they often ran away from her, though she knew this had to do with the fact she had never had the chance to develop her social skills at all. She became more depressed.

Until she met that one boy. They had bumped into each other, causing them to have a fight, but she liked his company and followed him, much to his chagrin. She liked him, and tended to hurt him a lot, and when he was not around she would spend her time looking for him. She was almost certain that she liked him in the way she had heard others girls talk about boys they liked.

Then he left. He didn't even say goodbye. She was crushed. The first, and only person that she could call a friend in her decade and a half years of life just left. She felt horrible, the same loneliness had returned, but this time it had come back much greater, more darker, more soul crushing.

She then spent the next few days in her living spaces, not even bothering to get out, though her need for food forced her to scrounge for food someplace. She didn't intend for anything big to happed, but she saw him.

She ran at him, demanded to know where he went. His reply was indifferent, not really caring, the same as always. This trait that had attracted her to him now mad her angry, causing her to break his legs, and run away in tears.

Her depression was much greater now, she no longer felt alive, only living. The crushing loneliness had returned, threatening to swallow her. She was starting to give up, and let it consume her.

That was, until she had met a silver-haired boy.

Things started to look better from then on.


End file.
